


Kinship

by Inkyrius



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Awkwardness, Gen, Pre-Canon, Sibling Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-07 01:48:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15208187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkyrius/pseuds/Inkyrius
Summary: After the Concubine Wars end, Xander gets to know his siblings.





	Kinship

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kalloway](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/gifts).



Shortly after her formal addition to the succession, Camilla told Xander that she hated him.

Xander nodded and thought about bunnies.

“I won’t do anything to disturb this peace,” she said. “I’d never do that to our younger siblings. But while we were fighting to survive, you were Garon’s golden child, and I’ll never forgive you for that.”

Xander almost laughed. “I understand,” he said instead. He’d taken pains to project that image of stability. Knowing what Camilla been through, he couldn’t begrudge her her anger. Rather, he appreciated her honesty.

He hoped it meant an end to the backstabbing.

* * *

Xander wasn’t sure what had brought him to the Northern Fortress. He knew that Garon had somehow acquired another child, but that shouldn’t have been his concern. He barely interacted with the siblings he already had. Things were calmer now, but they were still wary of each other.

And yet here he was, staring at this new girl. She’d greeted him with innocent cheer, completely unconcerned by the sudden appearance of a stranger, and all Xander could think was that she looked so very young.

“Who are you?” she asked.

Xander didn’t think before saying, “I’m your big brother, Xander.”

* * *

Now that there were only two of them, Leo began attending lessons with Xander. Xander was sure the goal had been efficiency. Garon certainly didn’t care about his children’s individual wellbeings.

Despite that, Xander found himself growing closer to Leo. He quickly learned that Leo was terrifyingly competent, yet never satisfied. He took all advice as criticism and criticism as a personal attack.

And yet, when he lowered his guard, he was remarkably insightful. Xander rarely walked away from their conversations without something new to consider.

He was so engrossed in thought, he didn’t realize how easily those conversations came.

* * *

Xander was never sure how to approach Elise. He could smile at her innocence from a distance, but whenever they spoke she seemed to expect something from him that he didn’t know how to provide.

That didn’t stop her from attaching herself to him. She had a certain magnetic charm that made it impossible to deny her anything, too. He’d let her play in his room as he studied, and the next thing he knew they were having a tea party, his books nowhere in sight.

Xander wasn’t sure what to make of it. He didn’t think he minded, though.

* * *

The visits to the Northern Fortress were Camilla’s idea. Everyone piled into a room, where Elise and Corrin could play while Leo and Camilla discussed one of Camilla’s romance novels.

Xander didn’t know where he fit in. He could barely manage his siblings one-on-one, and they seemed to pair off naturally without him. Maybe it would be best to leave them to it.

He was considering leaving when Camilla caught his attention. She’d just made a point, and wanted him to back her up. Leo watched him thoughtfully.

A prince couldn’t hesitate. Xander squared his shoulders and entered the conversation.

 


End file.
